X-ray microtomography (XMT) is a miniaturized version of computerized tomography with a resolution of several micrometers. In the biomedical field it is particularly useful in the study of hard tissue because of its ability to accurately measure linear attenuation coefficients. From this, the mineral concentration can be computed, which is an important measure of bone quality. Using microtomography it is also possible to form three-dimensional images of bone from which structural parameters can be derive which could not be measured using conventional histomorphometry. Capabilities of current state-of-the-art XMT scanners are severely limited by the existing X-ray imaging sensors. Using conventional sensors, there exists a problematic tradeoff between the thickness and spatial resolution due to lateral light spreading. Persistence effects of these sensors further limit the scanning speed of these systems. To address these issues, we propose to develop a new, generation, micro- pixelized scintillator to be incorporated into an XMT system based on large area CCD. Micro-pixelized scintillator will suppress the lateral spread of scintillation light even when the structure is made very thick. For the X-ray sources typically used in XMT, this sensor will provide high resolution, high detection efficiency together with fast scanning speed, allowing the full potential of XMT technique to be realized. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: In addition to the application of microtomography of bones and teeth, the proposed development of novel pixelized scintillator would find widespread use in instrumentation wherever high-resolution X-ray imaging is used. The technology of micro-machining is adaptable to a wide range of sensors including solid-state detectors thus opening an access to a wide X-ray imaging market which is currently estimated to be in hundreds of millions of dollars. They may be applied to non-destructive testing systems, diffraction instruments, basic physical research, and several other medical imaging systems.